


Crimson cheeks

by sociallyawkwardredhead



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy being Billy, But stand up for yourself when you want, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm still working on this it might take a while, Love, Sometimes kids appear, Swearing, Sweet, You're shy, slow story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardredhead/pseuds/sociallyawkwardredhead
Summary: You've always lived in the boring Hawkins. Everything changes when the new guy arrives in town. Your mind knows that he is nothing but trouble but your heart can't ignore him. And strangely he can't ignore you either.--------------





	1. The burn

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and this is my first work ever ,like I never write things like this.  
> Please have mercy one me and let me know in the comment section anything.  
> Objective criticism will be really appreciated . Since I want to improve. Thank you and enjoy.

You were born in Hawkins and you had always lived there. You grew up in a normal family and you went to Hawkins High School. Few friends including Nancy, Barb and Steve, with whom you had a particular bond, you’ve known him since you were a child, he was like a brother to you and you were a sister for him. But your friendship wasn’t always all peaches and dandelions when he started to be friends with Tommy and Carol, you two grow apart, and so you started to hang out more with Nancy and Barb, you restarted to hang out with Steve when he began going out with Nancy and, after what happened in 1983 (You didn’t know anything about the Upside Down) you became friend with Jonathan as well. 

You were a good grade student, one of the best of your year and not only you were good at studying but you also were good at drawing and you were an excellent setter in the school volleyball team.  
Despite all of this, you were still invisible to all the other students, it was good though. You still could chat with your classmate without being left out and you were rarely bullied by Carol and her friends. You would pass your free time at school drawing in your sketchbook or talking with Nancy, Steve or Jonathan. 

It was another October day and you didn’t hear the alarm clock, when you looked up at it you jumped out of bed “SHIT! I’m late again!”. You started dressing as fast as a lighting and in like five minutes you were already prepared. “I’m leaving!”. Not like anyone could hear you. Nobody was at home at that time, your father was a soldier and he was on mission, while your mom was already at work. She could at least wake you up since she refused to drive you to school, well at the minimum it was good for your health to go to school by bike.

When you arrived , the first bell had already belt ,so you just ran toward your first class, the English one. When you arrived in class the teacher wasn’t there yet and so you sat at your desk near Nancy. She saw you and heard your tired breath , she giggled “Has the sleeping beauty overslept?” you smiled “Well... I studied all night for the upcoming math test”“You just read fantasy books all night until you felt asleep, am I right?” you giggled “Well you are right!” as both of you smiled and chatted a little bit the teacher entered the room and the lesson started.

When the bell rang everyone was already out of the classroom. You and Nancy passed the corridors until Jonathan and Steve popped out of nowhere. Steve hugged Nancy from behind and she let out a little screaming of surprise that suddenly became a giggle. Both you and Jonathan rolled your eyes. When you arrived at your locker you realized that a strange amount of people (girl in the majority) was in the opposite side of the corridor surrounding someone. You couldn’t see who he/she was only a lock of dirty blonde hair. 

Nancy looked confused “Steve do you think he is the guy we saw this morning in the parking lot? The one with the blue Camaro?” “Yes, well he is a new student, by what I’ve heard he comes from California” “He looks like nothing but trouble, better to have nothing to do with him” Jonathan added. Before you could say anything the bell rang and all of you went to your respective classes. 

You passed all your next classes thinking about the new guy and doodling on your notebook. When there was something new in a town it was normal for people to be euphoric and in Hawkins, where there was never something thrilling, it was normal that a new guy in town made a quick reputation, if then you considered that he was Californian, people would easily do much ado about nothing. While these thoughts passed by your mind, lunch time was near so, after class, you headed out of there to the school cafeteria. 

When you arrived, Nancy and the others were already at the table and so you joined them. While all of you were talking about this and that eating, you finally saw him entering the cafeteria. Everything froze. For a second you thought that your heart had stopped. He was gorgeous and if it wasn’t for your habit of slightly resting your index on the upper lips ,you would have said that your tongue hung out. He had a nice face, big piercing blue eyes and messy curly blonde hair. While he was passing by you noticed that he had a nice body, wearing a denim jacket, jeans and a white shirt .The non completely buttoned shirt that was pointing out his pecs, the jacket highlighting his broad shoulders and then the tight jeans that evidenced that juicy and luscious b- “(Y/N)? (Y/N) ,are you even listening ?”Steve looked confused cause you were not paying attention to him “Sorry...so you were saying ?” You showed a forced smile. “Thanks for coming back to our world” “You’re welcome Steve” “ SO… I was telling you and Jonathan about the Halloween party, the one at Tina’s house tomorrow. Nancy and I will dress up and go, are you with us ?” “ I’m sorry Steve I have to go with Will and his friends, I promised to stay with them tomorrow while they do trick or treat, and parties aren’t my thing so...” “What about you (Y/N) ?” “Sorry Steve if I had a better excuse I would use it, but you know well that I’m not suited for parties besides you know that drinking beer, dancing and chatting are not on my top ten things to do list” “They are not, but the new guy, I bet, he is right?” you blushed instantly and Nancy smiled since she struck a nerve. She was safe only because she was your friend. _Oh the thing I could say about you and Jonathan, like come on! Just kiss already._ You saw how they looked at each other. But you remained silent they had to resolve that situation by themselves, even though you know that will hurt Steve.

“You like the new guy? But have you seen him?!” “Of course Steve, I’ve seen him! Even too much...” “Well he doesn’t look like anyth-” “Jonathan you’ve already said that! And you should know that I like to see by myself what somebody is made of. If I didn’t and just listened to the rumors I wouldn’t have become friend of yours!” everyone went silent. Then you suddenly changed topic asking “what about hanging out this evening and watch TV together,you know after the volleyball game?” “Sorry we can’t, me and Steve are going to Barb’s tonight to have dinner with her parents” “Oh okay”. You passed the rest of the lunch talking and finishing your food.

After the lunch you went in the halls with Jonathan, waiting for the bell to ring ,when you saw him standing in the opposite side of your locker, looking inside of his. He was alone(?). It was your chance to introduce yourself ,as you turned towards him you got nervous but you found some courage and drew near taking the first steps. You tried to calm yourself. _Damn why was I born as a shy and socially awkward person._ You were almost behind him. _Pull yourself together you can do it._  
“Hi-” “Hey Billy have you heard about the party at Tina's house, hope you will be there tomorrow” “Yeah you should come Hargrove”. Tommy and Carol popped out of nowhere. Tommy patted Billy's shoulder so he turned around, but the first person he saw wasn’t Tommy or Carol .It was you. _Fuck._ His deep blue eyes were piercing yours and you, well you were standing and starting to blush like an idiot. “What do you want (Y/S)? I thought I told you that I don’t like having a fucking loser around me!”You started sweating. “Shh Carol let's see what she wants !” Tommy smiled trying to refrain a laugh. You started to get really nervous, almost forgetting to breath. 

“Hello there ~what do you want Princess?” 

_Damn what a voice, your voice can’t be this suave and deep toned, it’s unfair. My life is unfair._ You were panicking. “Well I-i” they kept looking at you, getting impatient and that wasn’t helping your heart’s race “Well ehm- nothing” you quickly whispered as you turned around and got back to Jonathan at your locker . “Did the cat catch your tongue!?” yelled Tommy. Felling embarrassed and a piercing deep pain in your chest, you panicked and giving them your back you tried to refrain your eyes from watering . They all started to laugh not being able to refrain themselves anymore . “Freak!” “Shut up Carol!” “Do you have some problem with my girlfriend Byers?!” The tension could have been cut with a fucking knife when the bell rang and both of you were saved. You turned back one last time only to see Billy smiling and but not laughing with them, watching you.

You recomposed yourself and went to your next class. Math class .You liked math, a lot, and you were good at it ,so the teacher let you sat in one of the last but one desk in the bottom of the classroom near the window. You liked it, you could space out or draw during the lesson without being noticed . When the lesson had almost started there was a knock at the door and, as the teacher let the person in, Billy entered the room. Everyone looking at him.  
“Please Billy, introduce yourself to the classroom” Billy sweetly smiled getting a sweet sigh from almost every girl in the class including the teacher “My name is Billy, Billy Hargrove.” he didn’t say anything more, not that it mattered you already decided that you would stay away from him. The teacher started asking him questions but you didn’t care. He was friend with Carol and Tommy, and that ,THAT,was a really good reason to stay away from him, you did the same with Steve some years ago and Billy wouldn’t be an exception. Tommy and Carol were two assholes since you were little, they tormented you and they became worse during high school, and Billy fucking Hargrove was one of them now . He knew how to make himself liked by the surrounding people and with his smile/smirk and voice, it was easy for him too. But you decided to ignore him, he and his athletic body ,he and his beautiful blue eyes. You wouldn’t fall for his charm and your resolution was strong.

“So Billy-”you were back to reality focusing on the teacher’s words “you can take the only free sit in the classroom” you looked around searching for the free sit but keeping turning around searching for it “the last one by the window .The one behind miss (Y/N/S)” as she finished the sentence you were looking at the free seat behind you with wide eyes. _OF FUCKING COURSE!_ You turned around as Billy reached his desk smirking at everyone leaving you for last ,as he was passing by you he whispered “Well hello again blushing princess” looking at you with his eyes, showing his best completely white-teeth smile, resting his hand on your shoulder for 2 seconds that seemed like an eternity spreading his warmth on you, then he sat down and you knew, you knew that you were done .You tried to focus on the starting lesson, struggling to keep calm as you sometimes fingered the spot he touched .

_Fuck! It burns..._


	2. a little bit of a distraction

As the math lesson was at half the warmth on your shoulder had already disappeared . You tried to focus on the teacher’s words but there was little problem. You felt like he was looking you, not only looking but staring at you like he could see your nude soul. You felt his blue eyes on you and that made unconsciously move your hand from the paper to caressing the shoulder that he touched before. It was warm again, not only the shoulder, you were warm all over. You decided to style your hair in a ponytail to refresh. It wasn’t working. That was making you nervous. Trembling. Blushing. You checked in the window reflection, without turning your head so he wouldn’t notice. _Shit._ He was focusing on you almost no-blinking. You kept watching the reflection. _He may turn out as a douche but he is beaut-_.He turned his head making eye-contact through the glass and smirked. You heart skipped a beat. You quickly turned around trying to refocus yourself on the teacher’s lesson. 

You were still nervous when you suddenly felt a “tap” on your back. _Bastard._ He was poking his pen on your shoulder. You twitched. Unluckily for you, that reaction was what he wanted. He started caressing with the pen your neck till the end of the line of you spine and back. Making you tremble. _Why me ?God!_ Then he stopped and leaned forward near your ear ,you felt your check burning. And then he blew behind your ear. You quickly turned around whispering “ What do you want?” but maybe you weren’t a good whisperer or you couldn’t hear yourself clearly in that moment, because all the classroom, teacher included, turned around looking at you . “Miss (Y/N/S) have you got any problem with Mr Hargrove?” Before you could start talking Billy intervened “ I’m sorry, it’s my fault Miss. I wanted to ask her if she had one more pen, because mine doesn’t write anymore.” He smiled “Don’t excuse yourself for nothing mister Hargrove, so (Y/N) do you have one more pen?” and you nodded “then give it to him please and let’s carry on with the lesson” “Yes” You took your pen and angrily gave it to him “Thank you (Y/N)”and smiled when you turned back. After he leaned closer “You’re quite cute when you are in trouble. By the way this is how you whisper blushing princess”. _He is the worst._ Then he didn’t bother you anymore during the lesson. 

You ended the day without having other hours together with him. You were grateful for it. As you went out from the school passed by the parking lot and saw Billy near his camaro surrounded by a lot of girls, among them there was Sarah one of your team mates she was giggling and clinging to Billy like her life depended on it. He was smiling like always. It was making sick seeing him fake smiling so much , but it looked like only you cared about that part. Watching him with all those girl really helped you to get him out of your mind a little bit and covered the attraction that you felt for him. 

Thanks to that you could start to focus more on the friendly match that you were going to have that afternoon after the basketball team had done with their practice. You went home to bring your school bag home and picking up the volleyball one. When the time for the match arrived you took your bike and went back to school.

When you arrived the sun was going down. You couldn’t see a lot near in the parking lot expect the large amount of cars. Maybe the basketball team was still training or maybe it had already finished its practice. You wanted the match to start as soon as possible. As you entered the gym looking down , immediately you heard the rumors of ball bouncing and then you saw your team plus the other one on the bench looking at the boys having a game.

 _Hope this doesn’t last too long._ As you sat down on the bench you noticed the team were divided so one wore a shirt and the other were without any tank top. Of course you noticed Billy, he was scoring a lot points showing himself even more. You bet he could have scored more if the one that was defending him wasn’t Steve, who still wasn’t playing as good as he used to. The girls on the bench started talking about the boys and that was the moment when you decided it was better to go change yourself for the match, since their was near an end. The time was almost out end the score was something like 84-63 for Billy’s team. As you passed near the basketball court the ball was in Steve’s teammates . They were running towards the basket when you were exactly under the metal structure that linked the basket to the wall. When you saw Billy defending Steve. Steve was trying to get close to score while Billy was defending him(more like hunting him, he looked extremely focused even though he was still smirking). Then all of sudden they were under the basket boar as Steve fell on the ground while Billy was defending him and you recalled something that Steve once taught you about the fouls. If a player is trying to shot you can’t put to much force in the defense. “Foul! Foul on Harrington by Hargrove” The coach looked at you and as he recognized you he called the foul. Steve started getting ready for the free shot . Billy looked at you and you stuck you tongue out the let out a grin. _Now this is what you get for annoying me in Math class. Not a big revenge but still..._ As Billy was getting ready for the second shot’s bounce you saw him looking at you, angry or confused you couldn’t clearly tell then he winked and then smiled at you licking his teeth. You blushed and just ran off to the changing room, followed quickly by the other girls. After you got out the gym was free for all you to warm up before the match.

In the boys lockers room.

Boys were chatting and laughing, and the rumors of shower running was filling the room. “Ahahaha damn Billy you’re really something else,” “Nah Nothing, really Tommy, I think it wasn’t Steve’s best day” “Really man, still it was the first time that I see the team ,with Steve in it, lose so bad. Isn’t right Steve?” “...” “What are you embarrassed? Because I would be embarrassed if during a match I would be playing so bad that the freak would take my defense. _Foul ! _” said Tommy almost moaning the last word on purpose. Steve was pissed“ Don’t call her like that!” “ Or what? Are you going to beat me up King Steve or are you going to call foul?!” prolonging the first e in Steve. They were both staring at each other while the water was running on them. “Come on guys no need to fight over a single bitch”a monotonous sing-song voice interrupted. “She is not a bitch Billy” “Oh~? she is. Don’t take it too hard man. All of them are, I’ll get her and show you how much of a slut she is.” With these Billy left the shower followed by Tommy.__

During your warming up you noticed boys coming out of the lockers. Of course they weren’t leaving but sitting on the bench. _They must be really interested in the “game”_.In that moment you saw Billy exiting the room reaching is team on the bench. “He is so hot !Right (Y/N)?” you let out a little giggle “Please Sarah focus on the game” “Only if you focus too!”you turned around slightly offended “ I was watching him just for a coincidence !” “ Oh !So you were watching him!” And then you freaking blushed. The coach whistled and the game started. As the game went on you noticed that every time your team scored and then cheered up for the point Billy was watching in your direction . His deep blue eyes seemed to be scanning on you. You started to loose focus and you were playing bad. Every time they attacked on you, you wouldn’t even move. As you turned around Billy was still watching you making the situation only worse. _The coach is going to kill me I have to refoc-._ “(Y/N) if you win tomorrow I’m getting you Queen’s The Works album!”With that Steve got attention back on the game. _fuck it all, I want that album._

The game ended and you had won. 

__

“Steve you better be a man of his word!”You keep smiling as both of you were passing by the parking lot “Yes yes !You should already know that (Y/N)...(Y/N) ?(Y/N) !” You were frozen. Steve was watching you, your eyes looking still. He followed your eyes and they dropped , of course, on Billy. He was near his car. With a girl. Sarah. Fucking kissing and hugging lighted by the street-light . You and Steve, mostly you, were watching from the dark. You didn’t know how to fell . Better? _He was trying to hit on Sarah so he wasn’t watching me before._ It was for your best to stay away from him, no? But you knew that your heart just dropped . _Just what was I hoping for?_ “(Y/N) ,you should stay away from him. He’s only a player , he’s a moron.” Steve was trying to advise you, but as he turned around he saw your eyes. They were starting gather water. You were on the edge of crying. “ Oh shit (Y/N)!”Steve was struggling to get you to stop, but as one tear fell down your cheek . “I’m not suited for this type of shit” Steve hugged you and you returned the hug. You didn’t know but it felt good to be comforted in that moment. Few seconds later Steve tapped your shoulder ,you raised your head to look at him . “Let’s go. I’m driving you home, get your bike and put it in my car” You nodded and followed. During the travel you had stopped crying and started looking out of the window. “Listen (Y/N) be careful with him, he is insane. Okay? Now I’m dropping you by your home. Promise me something.” you nodded “This evening don’t think to much about anything, draw all you want and eat all the sweets that you desire. I would like to stay with you a little more but I have to go to Nancy’s. We have a dinner with Barb’s parent. And hey !smile a little more please.” You smiled as you closed the car’s door “‘cause you know, you are really ugly when you cry” you forced a tired smile “Asshole.”Then serious “ Thank you” “You’re welcome (Y/N).” 

You did as he said and went to sleep really early. But you couldn’t fell asleep. A lot of things were bothering you. _Why do I care about him? Maybe I like him. But why does my chest hurt? The more I think about to not focus on him the more I think about Billy, the more it hurts. Why was the math class scene about? What about his “princess”? Why was he kissing Sarah. Why do I fell so empty the more that imagine fills my mind. Steve is right I shouldn’t have let his charm take me by surpise._ You kept turning around in your bed as those thoughts hunted your mind . Later you felt asleep due to tiredness. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about this please.


	3. Cookies

“(Y/N) wake up !”.  
You were total mess.  
Your eyes were slightly burning and you felt tired as you forces your self out of the bed. You mom was still calling you from the kitchen when you started going downstairs felling an amazing pancake’s smell in the air “Good morning flower. How was the match yesterday’s evening?” “Fine mom, we won. Why did you make pancakes for breakfast ?Special occasion?” but as you turned around you saw that it wasn’t your mom cooking but a broad-shoulder figure. “Dad!” You ran towards hims smiling and hugged him. He hugged you back, caressing your back and kissing your forehead. Meanwhile your mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee watching the scene. “Come on (Y/N) !I haven’t been away for so long” He said sweetly and smiling. “I’ve missed you dad” You were about to cry for the joy when your mom started talking with a serious voice “(Y/N) you should start to get ready for school. You don’t want to be late.” “Not like you would give me a ride.” “(Y/N)!” You quickly went to change and get ready . As you set down at the table for breakfast you heard your mom calling you from outside “(Y/N) come here so you give me a kiss before I leave” “ugh Coming!” As you stepped out of the door you saw your mother near a car. A new one. You were confused. “It’s yours” said your dad “For real!” “yeah so you can stop arriving late to school” joked your mom. “But why now ?” “I don’t know how much I’ll be here for you I wanted to give you a present to make you remember me.” “ Dad… I know I will sound hypocrite saying this ,since I will start using this beauty like right now ,but the best present is having you here right now...” “and your pancakes, mom really doesn’t know how to cook” . Laughters filled the air.

You happily draw to school with the new car, a black AMC Matador. You loved it. It was fast just like you wanted. As you arrived at the parking lot you felt like everyone were watching you . It felt amazing for once. When you got out by the car you immediately found Nancy and Jonathan watching you from the entry of the school. 

“WOW (Y/N) that car is amazing !” “I know right? Dad’s gift” Your body was overflowing with happiness, the complete opposite of the night you had just passed. 

Suddenly the parking lot was filled by the sound of loud music and engine in action. Billy had just arrived . You didn’t see him arriving yesterday so it was the first time that you saw the little girl with red hair. _Her sister?_

You noticed that you hadn’t took your books out of the car, that was, obviously, parked near Billy’s. _Here goes nothing._ “I forgot my school supplies in the car so if you would excuse me” “Were are going inside see you later (Y/N)!”

As you approached the car, Billy had already seen you. “Well hello there princess, is that your car ?Nice” “….” “What are you going to ignore me ?”You took your books and closed the car watched Billy in the eyes indifferently .You turned around walking away. “Oh well. By the way nice game yesterday. I would have come to congratulate but you were busy hugging and being lovey-dovey with King Steve !” You walked around until you stood right in front of him. “Last time I checked it was impossible to talk while having someone’s tongue inside your own mouth so..” You were smirking sarcastically. “So you were watching ! Stalking princess. But still would you like to verificy your theory?"He leande closer and whispered in your ear" I bet I can make you moan my name while we kiss." You turned around and left. Your cheeks were on fire. 

As the first classes passed you didn’t get any change to see your friends until the Art period. Thank god both Jonathan and Nancy were in the same class as you and bloody hell Carol was there as well. You were chatting with Nancy and Jonathan, doodling a little bit on your sketchbook some monsters, just to be in the theme with the day,when Carol entered the room . She passed near you desk on purpose, so she could drop all you art supplies. “Hello freak! You don’t even need a costume for this evening party, with those dresses you could scare off Lucifer itself.” then she looked down on your book popping her bubblegum. “If you wanted to draw monsters wouldn’t a mirror be useful for you ?” She started laughing “You know Carol you're right, thanks to it I could be able to watch you without turning around to much during class” She furrowed her brows“You think you’re funny ?well you ar-” “Miss Carol why don’t you sit down please?” the teacher entered , you and your friends were trying to refrain a laugh when Carol silently and all flushed sat down at her desk . Then the lesson started .

As the lunch time arrived you were at the table with your friends eating . “So are you two sure ?” “ Yes Steve we don’t want to come to Tina’s party” “ Oh come on!” Steve looked at you a little worried, leaned closer to you so the other two couldn’t hear what you to were talking about . “How are you today?” “ I’m fine really, it has already passed”. Steve patted your head and then returned to look at Jonathan “So how is Will?” “Well he is getting better I think? Those doctors don’t talk to much...” “ Well I will cure him with my amazing biscuits, I’m coming with you this evening and I will make biscuits for him and his friends” “(Y/N) you never made cookies for me when we were child !” “Maybe because I couldn’t use the freaking oven, Steve !”

……..

When you got home you started making cookies. At the end you had done 5 little bags . One for Will , one for Dustin, one for Mike , one for Lucas and of course one for yourself. _I should treat myself more._ Then you dressed up. You decided to dress up as Sandy Olson’s last black outfit, jacket included. You kept your hair like always. A little bit of make up and you were ready.   
As you entered the kitchen your parents where there. “So how do I look?” “Stunning as always princess” “Thanks dad!” you hugged him “Isn’t that to much makeup for your age?” “Mom!Come one I’m not a child anymore!” “As long as you live under my roof you are lady” “Come on darling, it’s Halloween. let her have some fun” Your dad started hugging your mother pacifying her, then he gave you a thumb-up so you left quietly.

You reached the spot you decided to meet with Jonathan and the kids. As you exited from the car you were greeted by all of them “Always late (Y/N)” said Dustin “You arrived like two seconds ago Dustin” “ Oh shut up Lucas” “Come on guys!” Mike was pissed . “Hi (Y/N) you look good” “Aw thanks Will” You greeted all of them expecting a kiss on the cheek before you gave them the cookies “Thanks (Y/N)” They thanked all together. Jonathan was smiling watching the scene. Then he turned to Will “ So as we promised I don’t go around with you, but I want you home at 9” “ Thank you brother” Then all of them left. You turned a confused look on Jonathan and before you could say anything. “Wanna go to the party?” you smiled “ Only if I can count on you as a support.”

When you arrived to the party you felt out of place. But both of you made courage . But as you entered you got separated. And then you saw Nancy and Steve and reached them . “Am I dreaming or our shy (Y/N) is at the party serving looks Nancy?” “Well I think it’s more likely to see a real ghost but yes she is here” They both smiled at you and you started to talk while Steve handed you a beer. 

Then you heard a crowd screaming and cheering switching your focus on the outside. Then you saw Billy .He was outside playing the keg competition and of course he established a new record beating Steve’s one. You never liked those games. It was only a quick way to ruin your kidney. As people started screaming “Billy!Billy!” He approached Steve “ There is a new keg king Steve!” Toomy and Carol were there as well“ Nice costume Harrington!” Billy said but before he could continue you stepped between him and Steve “ Let him alone Hargrove” Steve tapped your shoulder but you looked at him as if you had everything under control and he could go away. And he did so. While Tommy and Carol went to dance.

“Princess" Billy's tone was a little aroused " I got chills” said Billy in an amusing joking for your costume “then you better shape up ! Cause I need a man that knows how to dress properly for an October’s night” “ Do you see something you like uhm ?” “ You wished” . _You are hot though._ You blushed ." You're really cute , you know , when you are blushing." You looked deeply into his eyes."It makes me wonder how would your face look if I did worse things" He whispered. "Well you would't arrive to that stage Billy" "hmn and why is that?" "I don't go around with players like you!" "To much competition to get me?" "No I don't want to have my heart fooled and then thrown away" "I wouldn't to that to your heart princess" " Yes you would and it wouldn't even matter to you" “Does the princess get more talkative as the sun goes down?” “The fact that I usually don’t talk much with you doesn’t mean that I don’t talk a lot, it means that I don’t want to talk with you!” Then you turned around and went to the gardens making Billy lose the sight of you . You went near a tree and sat on the garden bench. You resisted like 20 minutes but then got out. To many drunken people. Kissing each other, dancing, poking and the wort hitting on you. Thank god you didn’t park so far away from Tina’s house.

You were at your car door, eating one of you cookies when someone reached for your arm and started pulling you against the car, with you back on it“ darling hic why-y don’t you come a little with meee hic?” a drunken boy was blocking you trying to kiss you . “Let me go!” “No” he leaned closer and started kissing your neck. You tried to fight back kicking and making a fuss but it wasn’t working. You were disgusted at the feeling of his tongue working on your neck, almost reaching your lips. “Stop!! I said let me go!Now!” Then he let go but not voluntarily, a strong hand was getting him of you . “ Let her alone man! The princess said no so you stop !Got it ?or do you want me to make it clear?!” .Billy fucking Hargrove just saved you. And that almost gave you an heart attack. You were breathless. His face was all red for the blood running in his veins. He looked so scary . But at the same time he made you felt secure . The guy nodded and ran off. Then Billy turned around to look at you and smiled. It was the first time you saw a genuine smile on his face.

“So you were stalking me ?" You tried to sound confident but then he raised his brows " I guess I own you one Billy. Thank yo ” you are looking down so you wouldn’t look in his eyes.“So princess were is my reward?”He said leaning closer to you. Making you hit again your back on the car. “There is none” your whispered. Heart beating faster as he blocked you putting his hands on your car door. “Oh are you sure” He said softly in your ear. You blushed feeling warm all over your body. He let one of his hands go down and caressing you hips. You looked at his face. “Because I see something I want.” He was staring are you lips. Then he looked back in your eyes. You were done. It was too much . You were going to faint. He leaned even closer almost no air between your faces. He closed his eyes as he was about to kiss you. You closed yours as well. You couldn’t resist or you didn’t want to. Your heart was going to explode.

*Crunch* _wait.. what?!_ As you opened you eyes. Billy was eating one of your cookies. Smiling like it was the only thing you could do. Then he leaned closer “What were you expecting princess ?”You blushed and pushed him away, putting you hand face, wanting to hide the flush. Embarrassment. It was the only thing you could feel. “Did you made these?” “eh?” Billy shook the bag full of biscuits, that you had placed on the car’s bonnet. You nodded. “Well thank you (Y/N)”. He smirked. Cleaning with his thumb the crumbs he had at the top left corner of his mouth. Then winked at you and left with your cookies. Waving when he had already turned around. “See you tomorrow princess” He said with a lasciviously voice. 

You stood there frozen. Eyes wide open. Trying to figure out what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you were still confused, you didn’t even know how you went back home. You didn’t remember anything about last night . Expect that scene with Billy. It was the only thing you could think about. The only thing you noticed it was a strong headache and that you were shivering. Since you didn’t drink like anything ,you knew that it was just a fever. Happy thing you wouldn’t go to school sad thing you had to tell your mother. 

“Absolutely no” “But-” “I said no, you’re going to school,end of the conversation!” “Could you at least give me a ride I said that I don’t fell good” “No you are not ready and I can’t be late for work !” Some steps were heard coming from the stairs “Don’t worry darling I will drive her to school” “Are you sure? You are going to leave in about 3 hours” “WHAT?!Dad you have just returned it’s unfair!” “ Don’t worry princess, it won’t last long. Now go get ready” “ You said all the time but you are never at home...”  
You left the kitchen looking down. Now you could say you were an absolute mess, Billy scene, the fever , your mom pissed and your dad that was about to leave AGAIN, how could you be fine?

“Princess are you going to talk to me or not?” You loved the voice of your father , it was deep and sweet. “You could have convince her to let me stay at home , at least we could have some time together..” “You know better than me that you mom is inflexible, and if I had you home I wouldn’t be able to leave (Y/N). Plus we are having some time .” “Yes but is never enough and you know it”  
“(Y/N), I know it’s not easy having a dad like me. I couldn’t see you grow up and every time I return you are always a little be more of a woman. But remember what I’ve always told you. I love you and I would anything for both you and your mom.”You remained silence for the rest of the ride.

“I think this is were I’m leaving you, (Y/N) make sure to-” You started hugging him and he hugged you back. “Princess I’ll be back soon, I-” “I love you dad, but you are a terrible liar” He kissed your forehead then you let the tears dry and got out of the car.

Today’s first class was the worse none of your friends were. As you arrived in class your desk was covered with chewed bubblegum. “Well well freak !How are doing today well? I hope so!” She reached closer to you and whispered “ Cause you know a little bird told me that you’re going in trouble today.” Then she pointed out of the window . You followed her finger confused then you saw it there was a mural on one of the school walls .

_The high school principal likes to blow dicks._

You were still confused “ *Cough cough*” As you turned around back at her she threw to you your chemistry lab coat. It was stained with paint.“You bitch!It’s your fault isn’t it?” “You know my friend don’t like so much seeing you talk with billy so-” “I barely talk with him” “Yesterday at the party he left her hanging alone when he saw going out” “WHO DID THIS?” all of you turned around and look at the teacher. You still had you coat in your hands. “(Y//S) TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE NOW” “ But it wasn’t me ! It was-” “ I expected for by you (Y/N/) you let me down . Now go !” “ But-” “GO NOW!” Of course none was going to defend you. All of them where or scared or friends with Carol. You left the class angry and making loud steps.  
As you arrived in front of the principal’s office you had to wait something like 30 minutes being allowed to enter the room . Before knocking you breathed slowly a couple of times at least.

*Knock knock * “Come right in” You entered the office keeping your head down. “Miss (Y/S) could you please explain your actions?” You took a deep breath. “Mom it wasn’t me!” “When we are at school you can’t call me like that, you can only address as missis Principal. Now you understand that I can’t have any type of favoritism toward you, do you?” “ Yes missis Principal.” “So can you explain why you did that ? Is it because I didn’t tell you anything about your dad leaving again hmn?” “No mo-madam Carol pranked me !” “Do you have any proofs of that ?” “No..” “Then I’m sorry but I have to punish you both as principal and as a mother. Today you will clean that mess off the wall, you are suspended for one day and no car until January” “ But I didn’t anything to deserve this!” “I’m sorry for what I have it was you who did it. Actually you should be thanking me, I won't let any of this ruin your future college application .” “Oh so now I should thank you” You eyes where full of rage tears and your face was a mess. “YOU are supposed to trust me! But you never do!” “(Y/N)!”  
“You never do...” “Do you want me to more strict you know could stop you from going to volleyball” “No..” “Then you can leave miss (Y/S). You disappointed me” You left the office closing the door hard making the noise echoing all around the halls. 

You were a crying mess. Why did your mother never believe you?As you walked in the hall the bell had already rang and people where changing class. Billy was near his locker and when you passed by he immediately smiled “Hi princes-” His eyes met yours full of tears and for the first time it was your eyes that made someone stop talking. He tried to catch your shoulder but your removed his hand shaking your shoulder. You sprinted forward.

After a few second you were approached behind by Nancy without slowing down or looking at her you kept walking.  
“(Y/N) I’ve got a problem I don’t remember anything about yesterday party! The only thing I remember is that I argued with Steve but I don’t know why!What do I do?” You kept walking without looking at her. Not even once “ I’m sorry Nancy ,I’m not in the best mood right now .The only thing I can tell you is that the best thing is going to talk with him.” “ But what if I hurt him?..I really don’t know...you sure is a good idea? I mean...”  
“JESUS CHRIST NANCY !” She looked at you scared “ I said it’s not a good moment, could you just please leave me alone ?” 

You didn’t go straight to class you instead you went to the bathroom. Crying. You watched yourself in the mirror, only to be greeted with a messy reflection. Your tears where making it hard to focus on figures and as you keep burning off that frustration you helped yourself from falling supporting your hands on the sink. As you calmed down the bell rang and you left the bathroom . You went to the infirmary and sleep, deciding not to give a fuck about the lessons of that day. You skipped lunch as well and when it was time to go home you had to go cleaning that mess. 

As you arrived near the scene of “crime” you thought that you had mistaken the wall because the mural wasn’t there anymore. _What?_ The mural was big cleaning it off the wall must have taken at least 3 hours to one person .You kept looking astonished the wall still thinking you had mistook the wall. But there was still cleaning items near it. _Just who did this?_ You kept looking around hoping to find your savior. Instead you found a little card.  
__  
“Let the real culprits take the responsibility for their own action with a little bit of help”  
Your savior.

You kept watching the card smiling and then went to the parking lot hoping Steve would be there to drive you home since your other choice was going by foot. There weren’t a lot of people in the parking lot but thank god Steve’s car was still there. You just put yourself near the fence waiting. Steve must be still in the gym practicing or already in the showers .

You were wondering how the conversation with Nancy went. You were felling so guilty for the way you had treated her before in the hall. Hoping to make up for yourself you promised to cook her favorite fairy cake and bring that to her the day after tomorrow. 

As these thoughts went on you saw some of the basketball player getting out of the gym. And of course Steve wasn’t there but something,or better someone,catch your eyes there was Billy and Tommy both with bruise on their face, Billy’s one was little but Tommy had a purple eye. They departed from each other and Billy was walking toward you but as passed by you without even looking ,you noticed that his car was near. But the interesting things was that his jeans the ones he had wore this morning where stained with bleach(?) . Something lighted up in your mind and you ran towards Billy’s car before he could start the engine. 

“So Billy since when the bleach stains are a trend? Hm?” He stepped out the car putting a big fake smile on his face “ and since when the princess talks with the school’s Principal and gets punished?” He smirked showing his tongue as always. “ What did you get little devil?”  
“Well I’ve got suspended for one day and told to clean up the mess. But guess what? I savior made it clean up for me !” You leaned closer to him and this time it was him the one getting a little bit nervous. He wasn’t making any eye contact. “Oh really?” “Thank you Billy” You kissed him on the cheek and the took two steps back . He stood there frozen the smiled again. “Just how did you know it princess?” You looked in his eyes “ Well you just told me!” And then you saw it. Something so cute that your heart could explode. Billy fucking Hargrove blushed and tried to hide it looking away. If only for a couple of seconds it was one of the best thing you had ever seen“ Would you like to talk a little with me , _my savior_?” He smiled “Of course” “Then follow me” You took him in a secret spot behind the school . You both sat down and talked.

“Just why have you done it Billy” “Well I saw you crying in the halls and the only type of red face that suits you is the one that comes from cute moment when you get embarrassed .” “Well it’s not cute when you get punished twice for something you didn’t deserve. You know my mom took my car and tomorrow I’m suspended. I understand she is the school’s principa-” “wait. your mom is the school principal? That must sucks” “Well kinda. I have to always be perfect-like and act well otherwise I get in trouble. She isn’t ok with normal grades I have to be at top grades and I can’t go to most of the parties, not that I like them through but yeah it sucks sometimes. Sometimes I think she doesn’t really care about her own daughter as a person but only think about keeping intact her reputation. You know it wouldn’t help having a troublesome child... I’m sorry maybe I ‘m just complaining about stupid things” You forced a laugh but then Billy looked at you with his deep blue eyes. “No I understand you. You know, well, sometimes I argue with my father, for him I’m not perfect either, so I fell you” You both smiled at each other.

“She wouldn’t even believe me if I told her it wasn’t me” A tear ran down your cheek. “ You know she should the one who trusted me the most but...*sigh* by the way how did you clean the wall” “Well it wasn’t me. I simply searched for Carol and asked her to clean up that mess..at the start she didn’t want and Tommy kept saying things like you deserved it and..” “Is that the reason why you both had bruises” “ Yes and I think you can easily figure out who won” You giggled. “Ok but that should had take hours to clean how did the two of them cleaned it in so little time” “Well as the rumor about me fighting with Tommy for you spread around, I was approached by you first hour classmates. They felt sorry for you and volunteered. We even tried to talk to the princip-your mom about this but she wouldn’t listen to us.” “Of course she wouldn’t. We had so many little fight recently.” “About what?” “Family issues, and you? What did you argue about, with your father?” “Family issues..”  
His face suddenly became dark, as he was thinking about memory he didn’t want recall.  
You didn’t ask nothing more about it.

“You know Billy? You might look like an asshole bu-” “Well thank you that totally cheer me up!” “ but you really proved yourself to me.. and” He started looking you deeply. Both of you stared leaning closer until your faces were separated only by few inches. “I think that even if you are not perfect ,maybe, you can actually be really nice and..” His eyes so close to yours. 

You couldn’t resist.  
The next thing you remember were your lips crushed on his.Before you could retreat his hand gripped your hair, keeping you close to him. You twitched as you felt his tongue licking your lips first. As you let out a little whine, his tongue entered you mouth and started playing with yours. A wave of warm embraced you and you started to fell dizzy. It was passionate. Rough. You couldn’t hear the little moans wet sounds that escaped your mouth, the only thing you could hear was your heart beat. You gripped his shoulder, searching for a support from falling over. And when it was becoming to much for you head to process, he stopped. He pulled out his tongue and smirking he licked his lips. “What was that?” He asked with a lascivious tone of voice. _It was my first kiss you dumbass!!_ You started blushing like you were on fire. And without noticing you putted you hand on your mouth. And then on your chest, feeling your heartbeats. You didn’t know why. Maybe checking if it was still there or if it had exploded during the kiss. You breath was heavy while Billy was calm, like you never saw him in this three days. “Don’t worry doll a kiss won’t kill ya” “ Idiot..” “What are you blushing for “ He asked playfully. “Shut up Billy” Your voice was weak and your mind a mess. “As you say princess”

 

You both went silent watching the sunset.  
For once you fell connected. And words would only have ruined that moment.  
“Shit!” You jumped as you saw Billy standing up “Sorry princess. I have to pick up my sister, it’s getting to late” Then without thinking you reached out for his arms.  
“uh?” He turned his face to look worried at you. You panicked. Why did you took an hold of his arm?. “ehm” You didn’t know what to say. But you had to say something! 

“Could you give me a ride?”


	5. Taste of chocolate

“Could you give me a ride?”  
“uh..” Billy looked astonished. While your eyes were wide open looking into his blue ones.  
You couldn’t handle his gaze so you looked down with a flushing face. _Was the grass always this green?_  
“Well ehm… you see I-well my dad was the one who drove me to school this morning and I-I don’t have a lift right now, so..” your voice was trembling maybe for the heart beating fast or the embarrassment you felt all over your self who knows?Why a ride? Well you indeed needed a ride, but wasn’t Steve your initial option? Maybe he had already left by now.  
Billy was standing still.  
A little sound that you later recognized as your voice was in the air.  
“Sorry I-I shouldn’t have asked in the first pla-” “Fine .I’ll give you a ride” Billy was smiling(?).  
“Thank you...”

As you sat down in the camaro you were overwhelmed by Billy’s scent. It was intense and musky.  
It made you fell safe.  
“So princess where do you live?”  
……  
“(Y/N) just so you know, we have to pick up my stepsister at the arcade. It on the way to your house so-” “Do you mean the little redheaded girl?” “Yesss,she is little bit of a bitch so don’t talk to her she will just pretend like nothing like always.” Billy eyes darkened a little bit after that sentence.  
It hurt you not to see him smiling as always. You decided to change the subject by turning on the stereo volume . “Seriously Billy ? Scorpions ?” Billy gave you a quick look, surprised and a little offended . “ What princess to hard for you fragile ear?” He said with a smirk on his face. “You kidding me ? I love them! Even if I prefer Queen instead” “ What Freddie Mercury ain’t nothin-” “How dare you ! This is war!” You started joking and arguing about music. You were having fun. Billy’s answers were always playful. And his smile, his GENUINE smile always made your heart skip a beat. 

Laughing and joking you arrived to the arcade. Billy’s mood changed suddenly as he honked. Billy kept silence and the air was filled with tension. After what looked like an eternity , but in fact were only five minutes, a little girl exited the arcade. You couldn’t tell who looked more angry. She looked angry at you when she saw her usual sit occupied.  
She entered in the car taking the sit behind you.

“Max, Am I wrong or I told to wait outside if you didn’t saw me out at the usual time? Uhm?”  
“ You were half an hour late, when I saw you wouldn’t arrive, I come back inside and played a little more. It was to cold and boring outside. You are the one late don’t blame it on me!” “Maaax…” You felt pure awkward in the air, as you kept looking down at your feet. Billy was really scary. But when he saw your worried face he changed the topic, looking sorry for putting you in that situation. 

“ Sorry (Y/N). I’m taking you home.” No words for minutes.  
“ I heard you are going to have a big match incoming?” Billy tried to soften the situation. “uhm Oh yes! There is a match against Big Sandy’s high school team. They are really strong but if we focus on the game we might stand a chance. Are you coming to watch ?” “If I can consider it a date the yes.” He said smirking. You flushed smiling. “What if it wasn’t” “ I would still come and watch you and your teammates. You know the volleyball uniform is really tight and al-” “Billy!” Billy started laughing .You turned around ant checked on Max, while you were embarrassed she was calm like it was an usual thing. She had something in common with Billy her gaze, it was a strong one “So Max how old are you?” “…. 13” “Oh you are in the same year as Lucas, Dustin, Will and Mike right? Did you meet them ? They are nice right?” She started looking out the window. Billy focused on the road giving you some annoyed looks. She remained silence for a while and as you were about to turn around turned around you noticed her skateboard. “Oh you skate! Cool! I find it soo difficult. I remember I once tried to skate and it ended really bad. My dad thought it was a good idea to let me exercise downhill. Everything went smooth, but as a kept gaining speed I remembered that I didn’t know how to freaking stop. And let me tell you that at the end of that daddy chosen road there was huge pile of garbage. I had to sit for one week at the end of the classroom with the window open. But hey !the hellish skateboard broke at least!” She smiled at you giggling. You turned back facing the road. “ I have a list of really bad falls too” You both started talking and time passed really quickly. Billy stopped at a service station. “ Sorry ladies I have to buy something” “Yes your cigarettes...” “Shut up Max.” Billy went inside. You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder . It was Max. You turned around . Her face was serious. “Stay away from Billy” _What?_ Your chest hurt. “He tends to hurt those who stay near him. And trust me you a are the first of all the girls he have been with that I bother to warn. “Well technically we aren’t a thing-” “ I see how you look at him and how he looks at you. Please you’re nice. I don’t want to see you heartbroken for that dumbass.” _thank goodness you were the silent one._ Billy came back and both of you went silent.  
“Here you are princess” as you closed the car door “ Have a safe trip home”the car moved away when you waved off.

The lights in house were on. _Oh god, please no._  
As you entered home you saw your mother leaning on the kitchen table with a glass of wine. _Oh god no please not again_. You knew it was impossible to sneak in your room without being noticed. “Hi mom. I’m back. I’m going to take a bath.”You rushed toward the stair but your mom called for you “ (Y/N/S) come her. NOW!” 

You walked in toward the kitchen. Head low. Shifty eyes.  
Your mother eyes set on you while taking some sips from the glass. “(Y/N) who gave you a ride?uh?” You were still looking down. “(Y/N) WHO.GAVE.YOU.A RIDE?” Panic raising. “Mom I think you should put the glass down and the bottle back in the basement.”She beat the fist on the table and everything went silent. “That car, it wasn’t Steve’s. Whose car is that” You gave a quick glance “ It’s a schoolmate’s” “(Y/N) I know it’s a schoolmate’s, but what is bothering me his which schoolmate that car is.” You gulped “Mom I think you drunk to much..” You noticed the bottle was almost finished. “Mom I think you sho-” “Oh don’t you dare tell me what to do (Y/N)!” you mother was started drinking again and then “ He has left again...” She was crying . “Mom...I.” “He is never at home. He always leave us. Is he trying to see how much I can resist without breaking? Not only he is not here like always, but you-” You looked confused at her. “You start to hate me” “What ?” “Oh come on! the mural ! Does anyone here love me at least !hm? Answer me (Y/N) Answer me?” “ Mom I don’t hate you” “Oh YOU DON’T ?Not only you wrote that horrible mural but your started going out with Hargrove?Billy Hargrove ?Do you know how much trouble that kid seems ?” “Mom-” “And plus you grades are getting low lately. Is it funny to make me fell like a terrible mother?” tears started to run down on your face “There is already your father making me fell like a terrible wife!” You ran towards your room. Your mom following you. “Come back here!” Before you could close the door you heard the sound of glass crushing and a sharp pain in the shoulder. Horror appeared in your mother’s eyes. You turned around to see the wine glass shattered on the floor and a stain of wine on the wall. At height of your head. You touched your shoulder only to see blood running through your fingers. That freak tried to hit you! You quickly close the door locking it. You both started to cry as you heard your mom getting near the door. You pulled out the shard from your shoulder, stopping the bleeding with your shirt. A groan escaped from your lips. “(Y/N)” your mom voice was desperate. “(Y/N) please open the door!” She was crying loudly “Let me take care of it!” You didn’t respond. The only thing that could be listened from you were a heavy breaths. “(Y/N) please. I’m alone. Don’t leave me alone (Y/N). (Y/N) please it hurts.” You started crying silently. After a while you heard that your mom had stopped crying and went to bed. You stayed there for a while. You would go to the bathroom to medicate the wound when you were sure she was asleep. Your mom had always had bad nervous breakdown every time your dad left for a mission. But it was the first time that she hurt you. At least physically  
You couldn’t sleep at all and it was confirmed by the sunlight that started to spread in your room trough the blind.  
knock knock “Y/N? Are you awake ?” “...” “ (Y/N) please answer me..” “...” “How is your shoulder?” “….” “Please (Y/N) I’m sorry..” Your mom voice was raspy. “… I’m leaving to work ...breakfast is downstairs . I made chocolate pancakes. Your favorites” She slowly left the house.

You left you room after a while. At least you had a free day without your mom around. _Maybe being suspended wasn’t so bad_. You still ate the pancakes because god if she wasn’t right saying those are your favorites. Then you studied and drew until lunch time. Then you went to sleep. You woke up after an hour. _What should I do? Oh right I have to make Nancy some fairy cupcakes._ So you started making cupcakes . You finally felt relaxed . Cooking was one of the few things that made you fell calm, happy and in control. You also enjoyed it. You both felt better and had something delicious to eat, win-win.  
When the cupcakes had cooled down and you had decorated them it was already 5 o clock. You started to clean the kitchen when you heard the sound of engine on coming from outside. _Is she already home._ You suddenly felt a sharp pain on the shoulder at the thought of her being already back. You started panicking. But then you heard the doorbell ring. It wasn’t her, she would use her keys. Unless she forgot them at home.

You slowly headed to the front door. But when you opened the door you were greeted by something better than your mom. It was Billy. Stunning as usual. But something was missing he wasn’t smiling. It was then that you noticed something near his neck . His skin was violet. Like a bad bruise. 

“Hi (Y/N) Can you let me in?”He forced a weak smile. You watched him confused “uh Sure. Come in Billy” You turned around and lead him to the kitchen. So you could at least finish the cleaning.  
“What happened?” Before you could ask anything Billy talked “I mean your shoulder why is it bandaged?” You didn’t want to tell him the truth. You felt it was somehow wrong. But why though ?it wasn’t your fault. “ I slipped” You looked down “And you ?” He looked at you with a poker-face and the answered with a little bit of sarcasm “ I slipped” You looked at him worried “Oh come on Bill-” “You won’t tell me the truth I won’t either.” You looked at each other as if it was a challenge. But then Billy sniffed the air “Wow what is this smell princess?” “ Some cupcakes I made for Nancy” “Can I have one” “ No” “Please” He leaned closer at you making you blush. Then he slowly whispered in your ear “Pretty please (Y/N)” You gently pushed him away “Fine but just ONE” . You watched him eating the cupcake happily “Who knew Billy Hagrove had a thing for sweet things” He licked his lips. And before taking another bite “Well I have a thing for you so” It sure was a show seeing him eating. _A child would be more clean._

When he finished eating he licked his lips, and by watching his lips you remembered THE KISS. _I kissed those pretty lips._ You kept watching him sometimes losing your self inside those pretty blue eyes, that now were set on you. _I want to kiss him so bad_. He noticed your gaze on him and started getting near you smiling. “Princess are you maybe having naughty thoughts ?On me?” You blushed “Shut up” He got near you until there wasn’t any space between you two. “billy...” He caressed your cheek giving you goosebumps all over. “(Y/N)” He gently leaned against you. Lips on yours. You feel his built body against you. One of his take a hold of your neck while the other one caressed your back. You could only let yourself being overwhelmed by the sweet feeling. _Chocolate._ When he let go of you, you started to jiggle. “What?” He asked pressing his tongue behind his upper teeth. “ Well I just thought that someone that eat sweet worse than a child is such a good kisser.” You smiled while he still had a hand resting on your hips. “So I am a good kisser uh?” He said lascivious. 

Before you could answer you heard another car approaching and the sound of keys jiggling. “She is back!” “Who?” “My mom!Billy quick get out !” “What ?Why? “You didn’t park outside right?” “No I parked on the other side of the road”Billy looked at you confused “Please get out before she gets in… she doesn’t like the thought of me and you together” “What !?Why?!” “ she thinks you are bad for me!” Billy looked hurt but nodded and went outside by the back door. It hurt you as well. To see him like that. You felt like you broke something in him. Like his thrust toward you.


	6. A mess

Uncomfortable. Guilty. You hadn’t been able to sleep that night. His face. His hurt face. Billy’s hurt face.  
His blue eyes looking at you like an hurt retriever’s puppy.

Those sentences you told him kept echoing in your head.  
_“Please get out before she gets in… she doesn’t like the thought of me and you together”_ and _“ she thinks you are bad for me!”_  
And with those you could tell you had just broken something inside of him. His heart.

You set your mind. Tomorrow you would apologize to him. Hoping it wasn’t already late.  
…  
The next day arrived and with it the will to dash toward Billy as soon as you arrived at school.  
You hoped to see at least one of your friends at school that morning when you arrived in the parking loot bur nobody was in sight, except ,of fucking course , Carol. And she approached you as you parked the car.

You hadn’t set one foot on the ground yet and it was already turning in a bad day.  
“Hey freak !” You dashed past her entering the school and trying to search for your friend.  
As you stepped in a hand grabbed you shoulder.  
“Freak I said Hey” “I know and I decided to ignore you” You smiled at her. You saw her face change and getting red of anger. But suddenly she let out a small laugh and smiled licking her own teeth. “Well FREAK . Your tiara has been stolen”  
She walked away looking happy and leaving you rather confused.

_What tiara? I don’t have one._

While walking trough the halls you remembered that you had to bring Nancy her apologize-cupcakes. And lucky you, you had just found Steve. Steve and Nancy were in symbiosis lately. He knew always where she was.  
“Hey Steve . Is been a while” You waved at him. But he just passed in front of you and kept walking. It seemed that he didn’t even see you . “Steve?” You touched his shoulder and when he saw your face forced a smile. “oh hi (Y/N), How was the suspension ?” “Hm? Good really.” But he saw your bandage and arching an eyebrow asked you “Really?” “ I slipped” He knew you well enough to know when you didn’t want to talk about something so he went silent.  
“Listen Steve, Do you know where Nancy is? I can’t find her anywhere, I wanted to apologize but-” And then you saw it. The same expression Billy had yesterday. Deeply hurt.  
_Oh shit. Right. Steve and Nancy had argued a little bit ._  
He looked a you and sighed “Well you are not the only one who wants to apologize. But I’m sorry I couldn’t find her anywhere...” Then he whispered “Neither Jonathan...” “Steve I’m sorry ..Do you want to talk about it?” “No I’m fine. Sorry but I have to go. One of the teachers asked for me earlier.” You hugged him, he was cold and shivered at the sudden touch “Remember Steve. I’m your friend. I will always be there for you.” “I know (Y/N)...See you soon” When you both were already some meters away he turned and advised you “Be careful near your locker. It’s pretty crowded there!” You watched him walking away pretty confused. 

You started walking towards your locker thinking about what to do with the cupcakes. And then you remembered how cute Billy looked as he was eating it just like a child, spreading chocolate all over his face. You smiled complacent.  
But your smile is suddenly changed into a sadness as you heard all the noises coming from near your locker. Wet. Little. But many sounds were heard in the hall. And what was the origin of them other than Billy and Veronica making out in front of everyone.  
You knew that this time something broke, but inside of you.  
The bell rang and everyone around you started going to their respective classes. Everyone excpet you, Billy and Veronica. You stood there frozen. Watching them. Watching him . And then his tongue .Then Veronica and her tongue. Their freaking kiss. It was so sensual and passionate it was like watching them having sex when they were just kissing. Nothing like the way he kissed you. After what felt like an eternity but in fact were just some minutes from the bell rang, she took off her claws from his body. She pulled his jacket collar and whispered something in his ear. And during all of this he was just freaking smiling. You started to find hard to breath. Face pure red. And blood running wild in your veins.  
She then started walking away from him still pulling him by the collar when they noticed you standing still watching them. The smile on billy face disappeared for a moment while the one on Veronica’s lips accentuated. “Let’s go billy in the storage room” She said licking her lips as she passed past you making sure to hit your shoulder while dashing away with him. With Billy. And he? He gave you just some quick glances before speaking back to Veronica “ Everything you say princess”  
And with that you started crying. But without making any sound. At least he wouldn’t know how much it hurt you. But hot tears started running over your face like freaking waterfalls. He couldn’t see it through and was confirmed by the fact that you didn’t turn back watching at him but rushed to the bathroom. 

Fuck Veronica. Fuck the first class. Fuck everyone. FUCK BILLY.

You washed your face with some cold water searching for some relief but without finding it. Your face has never been this ugly. Face all red. In pain. Full of tears. Frowned eyebrows and unsteady breath. Sometimes some groans escaped from your lips. Then a redhead figure appeared from the darkness of the room. Carol. She had seen everything . “Hey freak! Why so sad ?!...” she looked at you happily “ Oh but I know why” She started making wet and kiss-like sounds . Rage spreading all over your face “ Fuck off Carol” “Oh I think that I will refuse your offer.” You felt both weak due the crying and strong due the extreme rage. She walked near you putting a hand on your hair and pulling hard. “So did it hurt?hm? Seeing Billy and Veronica ? I bet it fells like hell” You spitted on her face. She burst with anger and hit your head in the sink letting go of your hair. You felt blood running near your forehead. “ You know freak! I’m still angry for the wall story. Billy fucking obliged me to clean that mess! And what for?eh?For you” She then kicked you on the ribs . You tried to stand up supporting yourself with the sink. But another bowl reached you in the face making you hit again the sink. You started loosing blood from your mouth. Carol kept going on with her rage outburst, providing you several bruises, nothing broken but still lots of blood. You tough you were going to be killed if one girl didn’t enter the bathroom and started screaming . You were a blooding mess. Head hurting. Heart racing. Breath heavy. You couldn’t see well. Eyes full of tears and swollen.

You heard lots of voice surrounding you. And the next thing that touched you wasn’t trying to hurt you, but instead carried you out of the slaughterhouse. You recognized the hair spray smell. It was Steve. 

You fainted as soon as you exited the bathroom. The bathroom and the halls full of people. Carol getting punished and taken to the School principal office. People watching the scene already spreading the rumor in the bored school.  
As Steve was walking toward the infirmary Billy appeared with, of course, Veronica behind him following him. Steve looked at him. Billy’s jacket was wrong buttoned, hair a mess and breath heavy and the same counted for Veronica. They were having sex . Steve knew. He forced the pull on you even more.  
“ No show for you man. Let me pass. I have to take her to the infirmary.” But surprisingly Billy didn’t respond to that. Looking at Steve with worried eyes. “Steve just let me-” “Trust me man. I can take care of this but you, you should go and take care of your look. You stink of sex Billy.” Billy felt embarrassed and humiliated getting out of the way as he let Steve take care of you.

A huge headache was what woke you up. You touched your head and found some little scabs.You had to focus a little more than the usual to see. You were in the infirmary. It wasn’t the first time you went there. But it was the first time you were completely alone. You tried to lift a little bit in the bed but it hurt to much. A sharp pain was hitting your left ribs. It hurt every time you made big breaths. As you lifted the shirt you could see an huge violet bruise covering your skin. Your head was really in pain. And it didn’t help the sound of voices coming from outside the door. They were arguing angry at each other. 

Loud shouts were heard before the door was pushed open. Steve trying to keep Billy out of the room and Billy pushing Steve against the door looking at each other. “MAN!Let me in !” “ Go away Billy!” “WHY? I WANT TO SE-” Billy’s eyes suddenly met yours and he went silent. He gulped and looking guilty was standing frozen. This made Steve turn around too. “Y/N!” Steve reached for you near the bed. “You look a mess” You ignored him for one second raising your head looking at Billy. He was still standing at the door looking at you with sorry eyes. “(Y/N)-” You sniffed “Get lost Billy...please” You whispered. He didn’t made you repeat yourself as he watched as tears started gathering in your eyes. 

“So what happened after I fainted?” “OH yeah the school went nuts. Everyone were talking about it during lunch, by the way is already 3 o’clock” “What?” “Yeah you slept a lot...So Carol has been suspended for 4 months and while she is suspended she has to subject at forced labour. The earful your mom gave her could be heard in all the school. Oh and the nurse said you don’t have anything dangerous just superficial bruises, so tomorrow you will be much better and maybe play during the upcoming match and...” You weren’t focused anymore. His words were echoing in your mind like he was so far away the only thing you heard were whispers. Suddenly the fear and shock you were holding on blew out. Tears falling down your cheeks and sharp-heavy breath getting you into hyperventilation.

“Y/N! Y/N” Steve was getting more and more worried when you started speaking (or so it seemed, words weak and babbling)  
“Steve did I deserve this?” You cried out  
“NO (Y/N) of course NO!” He was gently caressing your shoulder.  
“Then way did all of this happened!”  
“(Y/N) You know Carol is a Bitch”  
You shook your head “No.. You were right Steve !”  
Steve looked at you frowning his eyebrows.  
“I shouldn’t have gone close to Billy ! You were right!” You crying intensified. You started bend over putting your hands around your shoulders.  
“Why ,him, Veronica, why does it hurt so much!more ...more than this!” You indicate your body with your hands. Crying and sniffing you hugged Steve searching for comfort. He hugged you back whispering.  
“Is the same reason why it hurts me to see Nancy with Jonathan...” He pulled out form the hug and grabbed you by the shoulder looking deep in your eyes with his watering ones.

“You love him.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was late afternoon and you were starting to get ready in the infirmary to go back home. You couldn’t find you earrings. It must have fallen during the fight. “Did you find them?”  
Steve arrived , he had just finished practice. He had offered himself to ride you home after what had happened and your mother accepted the offer. You shacked your head and looked at him with hurt eyes. “Don’t give me that look!I will buy you a new pair of earrings” “It’s not that they were a present from my father” “See? Now you have an excuse for him to come back!” “Steve?” “Yes?” You smiled “You suck at cheering up sometimes” “I dare you to say it again” Both of you started joking around. Steve was really a nice friend. Always there for you, since he turned back to the right side. Why couldn’t thing be easy with Billy as they were with Steve. You really had bad tastes in men. I mean your eyes were working just fine, but damn your heart had some serious problems.

The drive home was silent, with Queen’s songs in the background. He pulled over your house, but before getting out you said looking at him “You know Steve, I have thought about it” Steve stopped himself and started looking at you. “I think you should bring Nancy some flowers, red roses you know? Her favorites” He gave you a sweet smile. “I will think about it (Y/N), thanks”  
You had just got off the car when Steve lowered the car’s window almost screaming “Go to sleep early if tomorrow you are tired because you have spent the night reading book, I’ll finish you!”  
You smiled “Got it, Jerk!”

As soon as you entered home you decided to take a shower, since some of your locks of hair were stained with your own blood. You went to the bathroom and undressed yourself.  
You watched yourself in the mirror. It was the first time you had so many bruises on you. Your left rib cage was violet. _This is going to hurt tomorrow._ You thought as you caressed the bruise from end to end. As you watched carefully near your forehead there was a small group of scabs. You touched it. It stung really bad. You sighed and decided to finally take the damn shower.

Finally a little bit of comfort. You loved taking shower. How they made you fell immediately better. You let yourself be overwhelmed with warm felling. So relaxing. 

When you exited the shower you put on your bathrobe and started to dry your hair. When you finished you watched yourself in the mirror. Much better. For the first time in the day you looked like a normal person.  
You were about to dress up when you heard a car’s engine stopping near your house. The blue camaro was there, and so was Billy. 

Your heart skipped a beat and you started to fell a little bit melancholic. Why was he here?

The doorbell rang. Once. Twice. Three times. You didn’t want to open up. You went down stairs in front of the door, where you know Billy was standing. He was a few inches away from you. And just with that your knees felt weak. Heart racing. But there wasn’t only love in your heart. A strong felling of anger kept you back from opening the door. You didn’t want to see him. You didn’t want to hear his apologizes. Apologizes? For what? You weren’t in those conditions thanks to him. It was  
Carol that reduced you in that status. So why should he apologize? For Veronica? If he preferred that bitch instead you , it was his own choice. Instead of you? Since when did you decided to become his?  
All these thought that ran your mind where stopped when you heard the bell rang again. 

“Billy!”  
….  
“(Y/N)..I- I’ sorry I-I”

You opened the door. He was there beautiful as always. But instead of his charming and cocky smile there was a sincere hurt-sorry look on his face. “Sorry for what?” He looked at you and blushed. You looked him in the eyes and then looked at your self. FUCK! You were still in your bathrobe. You closed even more the robe and before you could look him in the eyes he had already turned around looking away from you, handing you a little box that you immediately took “Well Goodnight ..” And he left. Leaving you there with in your bathrobe on the doorstep.

THAT WAS WEIRD.

You closed the door. You decided not to open the freaking box. You didn’t want to let him to play with you heart. You weren’t a doll that he could take and throw away when he wanted. Did he really thought that with a present he could regain your thrust once again?HELL NO. But you didn’t throw the box away instead you put it under your bed. You weren’t ready to open it but if there was something precious you could at least sell it in the future. You smiled at the thought of it.  
You went down stairs to cook something.

When your mom came back home she looked like a mess. She had been crying all day. You still hadn’t forgiven her for the other day, but you had to admit she sometimes acted like a normal mother. As soon as she saw you she ran toward you hugging you and caressing gently the back of your head. “I’m so sorry (Y/N), it’s my fault, you had always tried to tell me how she kept annoying you, but I ignored you, thinking you just wanted to use my title to boss people around in school. Could I have been more blind than that?” She started crying. “My little princess. I promised your father to protect you and instead I hurt you in so many ways! I always thought about how much I felt alone when you father was away without thinking about you” Her voice started trembling.“but-but when I saw you in that bathroom.. I-I understood what I failure of a mother I have become” She fell on her knees supporting herself by touching your legs. “I’m so sorry (Y/N), will you ever be able to forgive me?” “Mom!” You couldn’t help yourself and started crying too. You crouched down and hugged her. “Mom” You cried like you never did,releasing all the emotions that you were holding up. You don’t know how much time your remained like that but for once you were sure that your mother was acting like a mom. 

After a while you sniffed something burnt in the air. “THE MEATLOAF!” You ran towards the kitchen and pulled out of the oven the ruined dinner. Your mom arrived in the kitchen as she saw what had happened . Both of you started laughing .“Pizza?” “Pizza” .  
After dinner your head started to fell heavier. It was only 9 o’clock but you were tired and decided to sleep for once, instead of reading all night like the usual. 

The next morning you were at school, everyone were looking at you. You had become famous (?). wow. Thrilling. You left your bike near the entry when you heard loud music coming from the parking lot. It was Billy. He didn’t seem to have noticed you. He was screaming at Max. His face was all red and the veins showing. Voice like a thunder. He was scary. When Max walked away flipping off Billy, he turned around trowing a punch to the camaro. His face now gloomy. On the edge of crying. You wanted to comfort him but Veronica arrived first. Starting to kiss him in front of everyone. And unexpected from everyone he pushed her back, stopping her but still letting her hug him. You decided it was better to walk away. He wasn’t in a good mood at all.  
You entered the school. Neither Jonathan or Nancy were in sight and Steve was nowhere to be found. You felt lonely but at least the thought of Carol being away from you made you fell safe. On the other hadn the rumors about Billy and Veronica being a couple were all around the school.

The day school day passed as calmly as it did before Billy’s arrive in Hawkins. It was already time for leaving when you were approached by one of you team mates. She greeted you with a smile “(Y/N)! how are you?” “Much better thanks. Painkillers can make miracles!” “ Good. The coach wants to see you… it’s about this evening match..You will find him in the gym 30 minutes before the match. Bring you stuff” “Roger!” 

As you arrived near the gym’s entry you could already hear whistle’s sounds coming from the court.  
The basketball was still training. As you entered you were approached by your coach “(Y/N), please tell me you are okay?” You widened your eyes looking at him and then up were you scabs were supposed to be and the down at your rib cage. “I’m okay (?)” “ I know I’m asking a lot but I need you to play this evening. Rebecca has an high fever and you are the only other setter.” “No problem coach. You can count on me” “ (Y/N) after this match I’ll let you rest a li-” “FUCK!argh! FUCK BILLY! FOCUS ON WHAT YOU ARE DOING !DO YOU WANT TO BREAK ME?”  
One of the basketball player had been hit really hard by billy. Nose bleeding. “Maybe if you knew how to defend maybe you wouldn’t hurt yourself you breadstick!” Billy was full of rage. All the people in the gym stopped to watch. You could easily guess ,by the bruises the boy had and by what it seemed by the bruises all the boy’s team had, that Billy had really some serious anger issues and he was releasing his rage on his teammates. He was dangerous. Thank god Steve didn’t come that day. Billy always matched against him. You didn’t want Billy to hurt your friend.  
“You are dead hargrove!” “TRY ME” They were about to crash but their team mates had interfered stopping both of them.  
“HARGROVE ENOUGH! Are you trying to kill my team!” Their coach was furious. “GET OUT NOW!” Billy smiled like he always did and went straight to the changing room.  
“So (Y/N) as I was telling you I will let you skip some training to get some rest. You can go now”

You went straight to the other changing room waiting for your teammates and started to get ready.  
……  
The match had started . All your team was warming up when the boys got out of their changing room. They had made peace. Laughing and smiling all together. Of course Billy’s smile even if it was fake was the brightest. All of your teammates were talking about Billy and Veronica going out together when Billy called Veronica out of the court. He whispered somethings to her. And by how she giggled you know what it was about. A date. Why did it hurt so much? She came back to the court smiling and telling everyone, giving only you glares, how she just got an after match dating with Billy. You turned around to see him about to getting out and then refocused on the match. What you didn’t know was that he looked at you before going home.  
….  
You couldn’t believe your eyes.  
The figure leaning against the three in the dark of the night was no one else but Billy Hargrove. He had really bad bad bruises, nose bleeding and his red shirt all ruined. Just what was he doing there in the middle of the night ?


	8. A dangerous night

The match ended. You had lost .The fact that neither Jonathan, Nancy or Steve were there for you saddened you a little. But what saddened you the most was that you hadn’t been able to concentrate thanks to the thought of Billy and Veronica being a thing. It actually made you furious not sad. 

You were the only one left in the locker room taking longer than the usual in taking a shower and getting ready. You sighed as you greeted the janitor. “Is there anyone left?” “No I’m the last one”

You once again as you sat yourself in the car and started driving.  
It was already dark. You couldn’t seen much more than what your car’s lights afforded you to. You had just passed near Jonathan’s house when you saw a figure resting near the road. You decided to ignore all the caution’s advice your mom gave you and pulled over near him/her.

As you approached the figure the light of your car’s lanterns helped you see the features. The figure leaning against the three in the dark of the night was no one else but Billy Hargrove.  
“Billy?!”  
He tried to look at you but resisted only a couple of second before closing his eyes again.  
“Billy ! What the fuck! Why are you here alone ? Is that blood ! You are injured!”  
He had really bad bad bruises, nose bleeding and his red shirt all ruined.  
You prepared yourself to assist him. You leaned closer to him. First you checked all over his body to see if had any superficial bleeding wounds . Thank god he didn’t have any. Raising his head so he could look at you , you checked his pupils, they were a little bit dilated. Was he high? Or drunk perhaps ? Then you proceed to clean with you jacket’s sleeve the blood off his face. That woke him up. He looked at you and as he recognized you his eyes started to water a little bit. He touched the wrist of the now stained sleeve and put your hand against his cheek.

“Billy what happened? Weren’t you with Veronica?”  
“No…I-”

*GRRRR*

A sudden growl put silence between you and Billy. You both turned around to see something that was approaching you about 30 meters away. It looked like a dog. But it wasn’t a fucking dog. 

The first thing you remember is the adrenaline that flowed in your body at that moment that told you. “RUN OR DIE” Both of you stood up and ran towards you car. But you weren’t fast enough. The thing attacked you. Jumping with all its fangs and claws towards you.  
A scream escaped from your lips but there was no pain on you. Instead a scream of pain filled the air. Billy had protected you and now his chest was bleeding. A deep scratch was covering from side to side his body. Billy fell on the ground while the thing had been thrown some meters away from both of you. You had to think fast . You ran towards you car opened the back if it pulling out a gun.  
For fuck sake you father was in the army of course you had something to defend yourself with.  
The thing was about to hit Billy again when you started shooting at it.  
“Jump in the car Billy quick!” Billy did as you said. Struggling considering the stinging pain he felt.  
The demon wasn’t giving in. Not that you weren’t precise. But simply the bullets weren’t doing much damage. It started getting near you. And then it opened its fucking head like a flower. What kind bullshit is this! You tried to aim at the center of the “flower” and the thing stopped for some seconds. You took the opportunity and got inside the car where Billy was panting.  
“(Y/N) start the car!”  
Panic overwhelmed you .  
“I can’t find the keys!” You looked outside and saw them near the spot where Billy was leaning against to.  
“Wha-”  
Both of you heard that something hit the top of the car.  
“It’s above us” You whispered. Both of you went silent. Holding one of each other’s hands.  
A gash opened on the car’s top. The demon opening his head before you.  
_It’s the end!_ And then suddenly the thing went away.  
“We- we are safe!” You let out a sigh of relief. And then a horrible thought crossed your mind.  
“That thing could be at Jonathan’s!” But Billy hand rested on your shoulder as he said “Don’t worry Steve is with them” _Steve?Them?_  
*cough cough * “BILLY!” He was losing to much blood. You had to take him to the hospital.  
You quickly got off the car and got the keys. As you got back in the car he had already fainted.  
…..

You woke up in the dark of the hospital’s room. Billy was in the bed sleeping deeply while you decided to stay there with him sleeping in the couch of the room.  
You stood up and went near him. His face was enlightened by the moon’s light. His beautiful features were shown and highlighted. You kissed his forehead and went back to sleep covering yourself with the blanket the nurse had given you.  
….  
“WHERE IS HE!” “Wait-” “Where is HE!”  
You woke up thanks to a man’s screaming . The door suddenly opened up.  
“BILLY!” A man around the 50 entered the room. And violently approached Billy that had abruptly woken up.  
“Dad..” Said Billy with a raspy and tired voice.  
“What did you just say?” “I mean sir” “Better”  
A woman entered the room and with shy eyes inspected the room. “Neil dear..he is injured”  
“Stay out of this Susan the boy is just taking responsibilities for his own actions.” “...”  
You watched the scene under the blanket. Maybe they didn’t notice you. It was still dark and you were hidden by the dark of the corner where you were placed.  
“Now Billy where is your sister?” “I don’t know sir, with her friends I think..” Billy tried to talk but you could see that for now it was already hard to breath for him.  
“Oh? You think hm? You were supposed to watch after her Billy! What if she is danger?! You don’t care as always do you?” The man face started to become bright red as he voice got deeper and full of anger“No it’s not true sir I-” *coughcough *  
The man watched his son “You always do as you like!” He slapped billy hard in his face. The woman turned her head so she could look away. The man raised his hand again .  
“STOP!” You stood up and went near the bed in front of him. “Billy could have died tonight! We could have died tonight ! THIS means nothing to you?” You could feel all the eyes were set on you.  
Neil watched you furiously and then turned around to Billy. “Who is she?” You noticed that Billy struggled to answer. “I’m (Y/N), the one that found Billy injured and together with him as been attacked by an animals. I’m the one who brought Billy at the Hospital.” You answered calmly .  
Neil looked at you with angry eyes but with a calm tone he simply said. “Well miss (Y/N) You can leave now. We are with him now” “I won’t leave until Billy ask me to” Neil looked at Billy “Billy is she the bitch you had a date with, because you educated her well, at least she is loyal. Fine you can stay. We are leaving. We have to find Max after all. Have fun”

“You know I think he likes me” You said sarcastically leaning closer to Billy. “How are you?” “I feel like shit but at least the view is nice” You blushed. “By the way why do you have a gun?” He smiled at you “ Well my father is in the army and he always thought to me how to defend my self and so I decided to steal one of his guns so I could protect myself” “ Wow miss perfect is actually a thief!” He looked at you smiling genuinely.  
“Thank you Billy…for protecting me” “Well a prince must protect his princess ,Am I right?” As he looked at you a bitter thought crossed your mind“You would if I was your princess” Billy looked at you frowning “ You are with Veronica now” He remained speechless. “I can explain (Y/N) I-” “(Y/N)!What happened dear?” Your mom entered the room and hugged you checking if you had any bruises. “I’m fine mom.. he protected me” Your mom turned around and looked at Billy. Rage ran through her veins. “(Y/N) I thought I told you to stay away from him! Looked at what happened you almost got hurt and the car is ruined!” “You mean I’m alive thanks to him!” “Hargrove thank you for helping my daughter but I would prefer if you stopped talking with her from now on” “MOM-” “And you come with me NOW!” Your mom pulled you by the wrist out of the room. You turned around to see Billy looking at you melancholically .  
…..  
You had closed yourself inside your room. You had cried silently during the journey towards home.  
You didn’t want to isolate yourself from Billy.  
You started crying again on your bed. When the rage became to much you started throwing kicks and punches in the air suppressing the need to scream. Without noticing you fell off your bed and saw the box he had brought to you.  
You decided to open it. You eyes were full of surprise when the things that appeared in front of you were nothing but the earrings you had lost. He searched for them? How did he notice that you had lost them? The rage grew even more when the thought of the last words Billy had told you filled your mind. _“I can explain”_  
What could he explain? How he is playing with your heart without any mercy? WHY THE FUCK WAS HE GOING OUT WITH VERONICA IF THEN HE TAKES THE TIME TO LOOK AFTER YOU?!  
You fell asleep due to tiredness. Face full of tears and pain piercing your chest.  
…..  
Life seamed back to normal. The next day you had to go to school with your back like the old days. At school waiting for you there were all of your friends together except that Jonathan and Steve had reversed they roles. At your surprise (and joy) Nancy and Jonathan were finally a thing.  
You left the bike near the wall and walked towards Nancy hugging her. “I’m so sorry for how I acted the other day!” she hugged you back “It’s totally fine (Y/N), I’m always the one that needs help and for once that you needed it I still thought about myself” As you separated from each other Steve patted you head. “Where is your car?” “Trust me Jonathan is a long story! I will tell you later at lunch” You all started chatting and laughing like you always had . Life was back to normal, but still ,when you first saw Billy ,that morning ,with Veronica by his side going around the school together,you knew something was different. This time the broken heart was yours.


	9. Baby doll

It had already passed some weeks from that night in the hospital and everything was back to normal. You were still a good grade student, that enjoyed drawing and playing volleyball. Your car had been fixed. You were back in having good times with your friends and reading until midnight (and on) books.  
There was only one exception. Your chest felt void. Your heart empty every time you saw Billy. You both had stopped talking with each other. Only sometimes there were some slippery glances.   
….  
“So (Y/N) are you coming ?”   
“hm?”  
“(Y/N) were you spacing out again?”  
“I’m sorry Steve .. What were you saying?”  
“Are you coming to the Snow ball dance?”   
“ I don’t know Steve, I don’t really want to go...and what about you? Are you sure you want to see Nancy and Jonathan being lovey-dovey?”  
“You know I’m actually trying to move on..” _I don’t want to see Billy with Veronica either._   
You both looked inside each other eyes and let out a deep sigh.   
As you both entered the school you proceeded towards your locker ,showing your drawings to Steve while walking ,when you accidentally hit someone’s shoulder making all of your books fell on the ground. You crouched down to grab your things when the other person helped you . “I’m sorry I wasn’t watch-” As you looked up, you stopped talking. Your face was inches away from Billy’s one. You both looked inside each other’s eyes. His blue eyes enchanting yours. _FUCK._ You blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. He was handing you your drawings. Your heart skipped a beat when your hands touched . “Th-thank you ..” You whispered and quickly got away. Steve coming after you. And Billy watching you.   
“(Y/N) are you okay?” You turned around to face Steve looking at your confused. Your face was burning so much that it almost hurt. “His face was too close! My heart can’t take that much!” “(Y/N) you still like him?” “excuse me, what does it look like?Of course Steve!” You quickly shook your head “ Let’s go to our respective classes...” You said as you checked your books when you noticed that something was missing. A drawing. And which drawing ! It was the one were you illustrated a prince and a princess. The prince was kissing the girl’s hand. But what made you worry was the fact that you drew them in a way so they looked like you and Billy. “Well I’m officially done..” You whispered. Like seriously? He had that one drawing of all the ones you had made!  
…..  
The bell just rang when you started to get out of your math class.   
“(Y/S) Excuse me I would like to ask you a question” “Of course professor” You proceeded near your teacher. “I have this girl in my class , She has some problems I would like you to tutor her.” “Certainly, but-” “Don’t worry It’s not difficult, she just remained behind a little bit . She is new in town. I need you to make her catch-up with her classmates.”   
“Okay. And what’s her name and class?” “She is Max Mayfield and she goes in the same class as Nancy’s brother.” “I’ll take care of this” You said as you left the classroom. _Max? Sounds familiar._  
…  
You decided to use Mike as a vessel so you could decide where and when you should met her. He gave you a little card with and address (the arcade?)and an hour written on .   
_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

After school you drove to the arcade. As you arrived you noticed a redhaired girl coming towards you. _How could I even forget about Billy’s stepsister._ “Good to see you Max!” She watched you raising one eyebrow. “For someone that is about to teach math you sure have some energy (Y/N)” “So you remember my name! I’m honoured”   
You passed the journey talking about videogames, music, sports and books. Damn you were already loving the little girl.  
“Well here we are” You said as you were parking in front of her house behind the blue camaro. Billy’s blue camaro.  
As you entered the house you noticed how everything was silent.   
“Go upstairs (Y/N) to my room. I’m going to make something quick to eat.” “You sure you don’t want a hand?” “No wait for me in my room.” She said on demand. Sometimes she seemed rude but she has only strange way of showing affection. _Must be a family thing._ You did as she said and went upstairs. But the first room you find wasn’t hers but Billy’s. The door was half-open. You entered the room (What’s privacy anyway?) because a glimpse of your drawing caught your attention. He had put it on the wall opposite to the door. Put there like a poster. You got nearer it until you could touch it. It was then that you noticed how the room smelled like him. Musk. Cigarette. Cologne. You liked that smell. It enchanted you, it overwhelmed you, making you feel safe. 

“Max how many time have I told you not to enter in my room!...(Y/N)!?...”   
You turned around to see Billy nude. Covered only by one towel around the waist. You blushed immediately. He had just taken a shower, water still covering and wetting his body. His chest. His hair. His face. His muscles. It was too hot for your own good. He looked like a freaking Greek semi-god. He had stopped form drying his hair with another towel when he saw you, making some of his blonde locks fall on his face.  
You blushed. He blushed.  
But immediately regained control . Smirking he came towards you. He leaned near you and whispered in your left ear. “ Like what you are seeing?”  
You blushed even more. Heart pounding like crazy. _Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!._  
You tried to look away but every time you failing and looked again at him. You observed him from toe to head. Then stopped to look inside his eyes. Awkward exchange of looks. But then you committed the mistake to give a quick glance at his lips. He noticed. He leaned even closer.   
You could feel his breath on your skin. You started to feel warmer. Heart beating fast. You unconsciously licked your lips. He touched your shoulder with one hand and rested the other on your waist.  
“(Y/N)..”   
“Y/N! Oh here you are !” Both of you quickly parted form each other and looked at Max. Billy let out an annoyed groan. “Max.. Why is (Y/N) here by the way?” “Certainly she isn’t here so you could be lovey-dovey-” “We are not a couple!” Both of you said. “Yeah whatever. She is tutoring me. (Y/N)let’s go.” She said hanging you a sandwich when you walked past her.   
…….  
The session passed by quietly.   
“See Max! When you concentrate you are pretty good too!”  
“Usually I can’t concentrate. Too much noises..”  
“I don’ t any.”  
“(Y/N) you know, there is no music because you are here..”  
“Then I should come more often.” Max looked at you smiling.   
“That wouldn’t be that bad”   
……  
As you came back home you went immediately to sleep. _I think I had too many heart attack for today._  
You put yourself to bed with your babydoll (What ? You liked that type of things). You liked how it underlined your figure. It wasn’t too short. It still covered half of your thighs and it wasn’t see-through but it was made by a delicate velvet. It made you feel both sexy and cute.  
You were about to fall asleep when you heard sounds of impact coming from your window. You woke up and looked out to see Billy fucking Hargrove throwing little rocks to your window.  
_This is so romantic-comedy like!_  
You opened the window and looked down at Billy.  
“Billy just what the heck!” You said smiling. “Can you let me in?” He looked at you smirking and with his usual charm. “I can’t. My mom is inside.” “I didn’t ask to enter from the door.” And then, just in a spittle of seconds, he was there. At your height. Entering from the freaking window. You looked at him surprised. You were both face to face as you let he enter in your room. He looked at you without speaking. “Billy?” You looked at him confused. He was eating you with his eyes. You felt warm growing inside you as his gaze became stronger. He was looking at you like a lion looks at his prey. He got closer to you and played with one of your hair locks.   
“You look tempting..” He whispered in your ear. You couldn’t stop yourself from blushing.   
But before he could do anything you noticed that he was keeping something in his pocket.   
“What’s that?” “Oh this?” He said tapping his pocket and then picking the object. “I think this is yours” He said handing you the freaking drawing . More than handing he was simply keeping it open in front of your freaking eyes.   
“(Y/N) I wanted you to explain me your drawing” You heart beat increased.   
“...”  
“I will make it simplier, just nod if a said something right” He drew a circle on the paper with his finger .  
“It’s a princess and a prince, right” You nodded.  
He pointed the prince  
“This is me right?” You nodded  
He pointed the princess.  
“This is you right”You nodded. Cheeks on fire. Heart exploding. You decided to look away  
“He is kissing her hand, right?” You nodded without looking at him.  
“Well you could have just asked me” “Wha-” As you turned around you saw Billy kneeling in front of you. He took your hand and gave it a caste kiss while his eyes were set on yours . You couldn’t decrease your heart beat.   
And then he transformed the scene from romantic in something else. Somehow erotic. He simply smirked and then licked your index. Shivers ran down your spine. You let out a gasp of surprise and then moved your hand away covering with the other one your blushing face.   
“Billy! What the heck!” Billy started to laugh his head off.   
“It’s not funny “ You screamed.  
“Sorry I just- ahahaha you should look at your face”  
“You bast-”   
“(Y/N) is everything ok?” You mom suddenly ask you from out the door.  
Both you and Billy froze. You turned around at look at the door.  
“Yes everything is fine” “Then why were you screaming ?”  
“Uhm I was- I was just singing out loud sorry” “If you say so.. Do you still need the blanket?” “No I don’t thin-Hii!” “(Y/N)? Are you okay” “Yes I-I just hit my right little toe.” Everthing true except you hadn’t hurt your feet. Billy caught you by surprise when he had started to kiss-lick you neck. “(Y/N) be careful next time..Goodnight then”  
Anger filled you from head to toe. You turned around and with all your force you pushed Billy away. He didn’t except that so he just fell backwards.   
“Do you think it was funny!” He looked at you with hurt eyes not daring to stand up.  
You thought quick about the previous scene.  
“Do you think all of this is funny?” “It was just a joke..”   
“No not this” You said dead serious pointing the fresh love bite “This whole situation! Where you come here all flirty and sweet. You are dating Veronica, for god sake Billy!” His eyes started to look sadder and sadder. “Do you think I like how you are playing with my feelings?” “(Y/N) I-I” You didn’t talk with me for almost a month” “I-” “ and now you do this?” “(Y/N) I-” “ Get out Billy..” He didn’t move looking down. “ Billy I said get out” “...” “ Get the fuck out!”   
“I love you” A whisper escaped his lips. But even if it was weak it echoed in your ears.  
You looked at him with defiant eyes. “Get lost” He raised his head to look at you with tears in his eyes. Panic started to fill you. You were hurt, sad, frustrated and heartbroken all in one.   
“I won’t repeat myself another time Billy” He stood up and without looking at you got out from your room. From your house. From your life. From your heart you hoped.   
You knew it was impossible. And so frustrated more than ever you feel asleep.


	10. Fault

You knew you were done.  
Both of you ignored each other. 

With the Snow ball dance around the corner everyone talked only about it.  
“Jonathan and I will be a the dance. We decided to help the party. I will take care of the drinks while Jonathan will take photos of the attenders . Funny right? What about you? Steve?(Y/N)?”   
“Dustin asked me to help him to get ready for the dance so I will do as he asked me.” “About me I have to welcome people. I hate it but my mom pleased me to, I don’t have much choice.”  
You and Steve both sighed. You tried to focus yourself in eating your lunch when Billy entered the cafeteria with Veronica, of course, by his side. He didn’t even look at you. He had quickly changed. His eyes darker and all his usual charm was blurring. Or maybe the one that had changed was you. You were no more attracted by his tricky charm.

“How is it going?” Steve asked you. “ Shitty. like always.” You had told him everything about the last time you spoke with Billy (Excluding kisses, which was difficult). “I haven’t talked with him since then..” “It’s better for you, Trust me. He is becoming more and more aggressive in this period. He had calmed down a little bit last month but now he is worst than ever.”  
“I know. Every time I went to tutor Max, I couldn’t even speak with her since he put really loud music. Rock music.” You let out a sigh “ Well thank god today will be the last day I tutor Max. I couldn’t stand anymore being so close to him.” And not being able to speak or touch him.What was I thinking about the charm again(?)

……  
“Well (Y/N). Today is the big day isn’t it? You won’t tutor me anymore!” “What are you saying Max!”You started hugging her tight while she struggled to get away. “Now that we were becoming friends !” After she stopped fighting, she hugged you back and then you both started laughing.   
You had been at Max’s house for an hour now but you had already finished you last lesson.   
“Max” “hm? What?” “What about making this a nice day to remember ?” “Eh?” “Well you know we should celebrate!”She looked at you confused. “I mean, now you are a fully math educated woman!” You said while getting up and stretching your back. She looked at you amused waiting for your offer. “Get up Max! I’m taking you to the arcade and to eat cheesecake! Everything on me obviously.” “This is the first time I heard you say something smart!”.  
…….  
Time flew and when you noticed the time you couldn’t refrain your concern.   
“Shit! It’s half past ten. I should get you home young lady!” “I think so!”  
….  
You were near Max’s house, when you noticed two car in front of her house. Max grabbed your shoulder. “There is Billy’s car...” The girl knew what had happened between the two of you. “You don’t want to see him right” You slowly nodded “ Well you don’t have to came inside with me” “I have to take my bag. It’s in your room” “Well we can enter from my window..” You looked at her with eyes wide open. “What?I do that all the time !” “You are quite the girl aren’t ya?”. You did as she told you to, parking few meters away and entering from her window.

As she opened the window you , Max turned around to look at you. She was shaking. You soon realized why. Frighting noises were coming from down stairs. As if someone was trying to destroy the dinner room. You had just passed though the room when you heard loud scream coming from under your feet. 

“WHERE IS SHE?”   
“I-I don’t know!”   
“WHERE IS MAX? BILLY!”  
You turned around towards Max and while touching her left shoulder you gave her a gesture meaning her to stay silent.  
“I don’t know dad!”  
“YOU CUNT!”  
You heard the sound of a big crash. And then all went silent for some seconds.  
You nodded at her , and she nodded back. You exited the room and left her there. Making your way down stairs silently. you saw something horrible.  
There was blood. A lot. A broken chair. And Billy on the floor, bleeding from his head. Breath heavy.  
You had to refrain your scream and your fear. Neil was furious.   
“Get up. GET UP. GET UP NOW!” He was on Billy quick pulling him up from his shirt’s collar.  
You had to do something. Now.  
You hadn’t been noticed so you walked back to Max room. With tears in your eyes, not so different from hers. “Max..I need you to do something brave” “AGHHH” You both looked toward the door. Listening to Billy’s screams of pain , you looked back into her eyes. “Go! call the police and get help from your neighbors. Can you do that for me?” She nodded and you kissed her forehead. “Now go I will take care, got it?” You turned around and dashed towards Billy. You entered the room and with all of your might you hit Neil’s back with the remains of the chair. It wasn’t so strong but still he got him away from Billy. “Billy?!” You put took his face between your hands and started to look at his injuries. Thank god the one on his head didn’t seem deep. Your face covered with tears and the breath was irregular.  
“Get away from him” Neil shouted. He charged you with a big right punch. You hardly managed to raise your guard before getting hit. You found your self on the wall. Neil releasing his rage on you.   
You received a big blow in your stomach.   
You started to cough, finding hard to breath. 

You had no idea of how many punched he had thrown at you but your eyesight was getting blurry from the tears. 

Billy charged Neil and threw him on the floor. You quickly took the vase on the table and threw it on his head making Neil faint. You turned around and saw Billy on the floor. Resting his head on the wall.   
“Billy!” He was bleeding to much. You took of your hoodie and tried to stop the blood with it. As you were trying to assist him, Billy touched your hand . You looked at his face. It was covered with bruises. His eyes were tired,wet and in pain. “Th-the princess saves the prince? That’s strange” You started to cry “ Shut up. Don’t force yourself” He looked at you.  
“(Y/N) I’ m sorry” “You don’t have to-” It’s not for what you think. I have been a real bastard Haven’t I? I should have been more clear with my feelings .You know while I was getting beaten up but Neil, I thought I’m going to die?” You looked at him , stopped your sobbing. “You know what was the first remorse I thought about?” You shook you head. “The fact that I never told you that I love you” Tears were falling from both of your faces. “I was scared I wasn’t good for you and that you would have eventually left me, I *cough cough” “Shut up!I told you not to force yourself” You told him resting your head on his shoulder hugging his back. 

You must have fallen asleep due to tiredness because the next thing you remember is waking up in a hospital bed.

“Mom?” “(Y/N) !” .Your mother started hugging you. “Mom! I can’t breath!” “I was so worried !When the police called me and told me what had happened I couldn’t see straight!” “Mom what-” “ You have been sleeping for the whole night and morning, nothing serious tough. Billy on the contrary risked a lot.” “What?”Your eyes started to water. “He is better now, but as soon as you arrived he was transfused a lot of blood. He has a concussion. But he risked worse he was in a state of anaemia.” “If I had only brought Max at home earlier or took action before during the fight maybe...It’s my fault.”You said pulling your hair. “It isn’t” You heard a small voice. You turned around and red locks where framing a face with swollen eyes. “Max...” “If you have to point fingers you should point one towards me.” “Max..” “You know, sometimes I saw Neil getting angry with Billy, but he never got physical,at least,not in front of me. Now I understand all of those bruises and awkward silences. And all that rage. I’ m not justifying him. But, still, now I have less questions.”   
The nurse entered the room. “How do you fell(Y/N)?”  
…..  
You could finally leave the hospital. As you exited your room you where surprised by the sight of all your friends sleeping in the waiting room. “They didn’t want to go back to their homes and well we are in hawkins news fly fast” You nodded to your mother. “Mom ….” “Yes?” “Before we wake them up and go, can I go to see Billy ple-” Your mom hugged you and simply said “Yes”  
“Can I come with you?” You felt your shirt being pulled. You turned around to see Max “ Of course” As you passed through the halls you stopped to pat her head “ Max, You were really brave. Thank you” Her eyes started to water “I was afraid” She said hugging you. You both were shaking while hugging each others. “Every is fine now Max” You looked inside her eyes. “Come let’s go”  
….  
You entered Billy’s room. He was awake but lost in his thoughts. You moved near him sitting next to his bed. He had noticed you and looked at you with watering eyes. “ Hi prin-” “Shut up” You said smiling. Taking his hand. Holding it.   
The first to broke the silence was Max.   
“Billy...I’m sorry. In the past years I was careless and I didn’t notice the pain you were going through”  
“I should be the one to apologize Max. I have been an asshole releasing my anger acting like a douche.”   
“Awy!” You said.   
They both turned around to look at you.  
“I’m sorry I ruined the moment.”Billy started holding your hand with more energy.   
“Idiot” Max said blushing. She stood up and as she exited the room she said “Time to leave the two to be love dovey”   
You both looked towards the closed door. “You know I like her” You said turning towards Billy. You said with low voice “She was brave Billy. She went to call the police. If she didn’t make it on time you wouldn’t be here.” “She may be a little bitchy but I know that she is the smart one”   
“Billy I should apologize too.” He looked at you confused “ I didn’t notice anything” He smiled at yourself “I didn’t want people to notice” “..” “He wasn’t always like that. Maybe I was afraid but I know that a part of me didn’t accept that his past loving dad became a monster after-after my mother’s death.” “Billy..” “What if I start to become like him? I mean I already hurt the people around him, I am violent , I-I” “Yes” He looked at you scared. “You may be violent, you make a lot,lot, of bad choices but deep down you are a good boy Billy.” You got up and started hugging him “You protected me” “..” “I’m here with you Billy I won’t let you turn into your father”   
You stayed like that for a moment. You hugging him and patting his head.  
Until.. “(Y/N) ?” “hm?” “You know right that I am resting my head on your chest?” You quickly moved away” Slightly pulling his hair “ You idiot!!” You said blushing. “Get well soon” You kissed his forehead and before leaving the room. “Don’t be afraid to come home. Neil won’t hurt you anymore Billy. He is prison. Susan helped to get him in. We are with you now.”

“I am with you now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying! <3   
> Smut in nextchapter! Coming soon!


	11. Time of my life

One week later ~  
At the Snow ball dance

“Jonathan come here! Look who got the courage to come !”  
“wow (Y/N)! You know right that you are at a social event?”  
“They same goes for you Byers!”  
They both looked at you for a moment.  
“What?”  
“You-you look amazing” They answered in chorus.  
You blushed at the sudden compliment.  
Well you had to admit that you took your time in dressing an doing your make up. Your dress was stunning as you had always dreamed of and the makeup only highlighted your (Y/E/C) eyes and (Y/H/C) locks.

The party was quite calm. I mean it was beautiful to see all the kids having fun. Mike with this new girl(?), Dustin all well-dressed up by Steve (how cute!), Nancy and Jonathan having fun, Max and Lucas dancing together and Will finally felling better. But still it was boring. 

You were doing exactly what you promised your mother to. Checking and welcoming the attenders.  
You were checking the list when you heard someone entering. “Wait a moment please..” “..”  
“Could you give me your name and cla- Billy!” He was there. In front of you. His wide smile stamped on his face. “Hi princess” You blushed. You quickly got around the table and hugged him.  
He sweetly hugged you back. His smell was overwhelming you. “How do you feel ?” “Better, sometimes the headache starts again but if I rest it goes away.” He got a better sight of you. “Well know you sure look like a princess, princess” You blushed again. He didn’t look bad either. A blue smoking with a white blouse. No necktie instead he unbottoned the first three botton of the shirt. Revealing a little bit of his neck and collar bone. “Well… you look-” “Billy!” A high voice echoed in your ears. You turned around to see Veronica. She pulled you away from Billy and hugged his left arm. “How are ya darling?” “I would be better if you don’t call me darling and I thought I broke up with you the last time we saw eachother.” As he said so he pulled her off himself and come towards you. Took your arm. “Shall we dance?” You nodded blushing.

The evening flew away. You danced and laughed a lot. You even drank a little bit.  
It was almost midnight. You and Billy were sitting on the bench.  
“(Y/N) earlier you didn’t finish your line. How do I look?” He asked leaning closer using all his charm. You smiled. Without any restrain.  
“Well I think you look hot” You finished your line licking your up lip. He noticed. And blushed.  
“...(Y/N-)” “What hot? Nonono rather you look sexy” You said touching his chest and smiling at him. You face was aroused and he noticed. He started to blush.  
Billy stood up and took of his jacket. “Billy what-?” He put the jacket on you head as if it was a veil. He didn’t want to show anyone your face in that moment. He started dragging you out of gym.  
“Billy where?” “I’m taking you home (Y/N) I think you drunk to much. You are acting strange.”  
On the way to your home you started singing out loud the music playing on the radio. Sometimes you noticed Billy smiling while looking at you. 

Billy was trying to get you to bed. “Billy you silly!” He looked at you confused. “I can’t sleep dressed I need my pj. Help me change!” You said stretching your arms towards him. “(Y/N) I think you are not you right now. You don’t want me to change you.” “Do you expect me to sleep dressed Billy?” You said almost in a childish voice. You started getting off the dress. Revealing your shoulders and bra. “(Y/N) Stop !” He said covering his eyes and pulling up your dress. You looked at him offended . “You can’t do this to me, I won’t be able to behave myself.” You recomposed yourself. “I don’t want you to behave Billy” “What?” You let the dress fall again and started to lower the left bra strap. You looked away from his face trying to hide the embarrassment . “I don’t know how to make it more clear Billy, I’m fine precisely because it’s you.” You said in a low voice.  
The next thing you felt was a strong ,but still delicate, grip turning your face around to face his.  
“Remember it’s your fault if I won’t control myself princess”  
First a chaste kiss. Then it all became more needy. hungry. He started pulling your hair. While you touched his chest and shoulders. You broke away from each others needing to breath, taking that time to undress each other in such hurry. He pulled your dress off while you struggled to take off his blouse. As your chest was revelead he took some time to look at you with your back on the bed and he above you. Being naked in your lingerie in front of a man you expected yourself to be shy, but you didn’t felt embarrassment instead you were aroused. Heart beating like crazy. And it was so hot that you hardly breathed. He looked at you with lewd eyes. Your hair were messy. Face red. Breath heavy. Skin enlightened by the moon light. “You look beautiful” As he said so he started smelling you and giving kiss on your collar bone. “Ah!mnh” You looked at him as he pulled down your bra revealing your chest. He licked your nipple and with the left hand he started playing with the other one. You left out a few of weak moans. You looked down at him. He gave you a glance. His blonde locks falling in front of his eyes trying to hide his blue eyes. He looked like a lion eating his prey. But then a thought crossed your mind and you started laughing. He looked embarrassed at you “What?” “ahaha nothing you look like a child sucking from his mother’s chest” You chuckled. He went down again. You felt him gripping your left breast.  
“Ah!” He bit your nipple. “Serves you right” His other hand started going down your belly until he touched your panties. “Billy? Ah!” You started to moan as he played with your clitoris.  
“Billy !ngh ah ..ngh” You were shaking. A shaking mess. He got up to kiss you.  
You didn’t notice until it was late that he started to enter you with one finger. As he kept getting you ready adding one finger at a time he started to play with your chest again. You couldn’t bear it anymore. It wasn’t enough. You wanted more. You wanted him.  
“Bill-ah” “What princess ?” He teased “ What were you trying to-ngh” You were pushing your knee against his hard on. “Billy I-I ah want you, PLEASE” “It’s to early to-” “It is not!” You made him fall backward. You were on top of him.  
“(Y/N)!?” You took his member out of his pants and started to stroke it. “Ah (Y/N) ngh” When it looked like there was a little bit of precum you raised your hips. And slowly overwhelmed him. It didn’t hurt at all. It was too much to bear in once. You started to moan and shake. “Billy I-I” He put his hands on your hips and helped you to move. “So fucking beautiful” “It’s too deep I-i can-Ah!” He didn’t listen instead he started moving faster making you shake and moan uncontrollably. Just when you thought it was to much he moved you down. So he was topping, but he wasn’t finished yet. He turned you around making you face the pillow. He adjusted the position and started to move harder . You were close. You knew it. “Billy I-I fell strange ngh” You both started to moan. “I’m close (Y/N)” “Me too” He started going even harder and deeper. And when you thought it couldn’t get more hard he bit your shoulder and you both came hard. You fell asleep while kissing and hugging each other.

 

You won’t forget that night. But the thing you will cherish the most is the memory of waking up next to him. With his face enlightened by the early sun. You felt safe. Maybe hawkins wouldn’t be so boring form now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first work ever.  
> I'm happy because I was able to finish this.   
> If you want let me know what you think. It would really help me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any thoughts about this averything is fine. In particular if there are a lot of mistakes in the text.


End file.
